


Sound Barrier

by GoldenUriel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Sara Crispino, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUriel/pseuds/GoldenUriel
Summary: Sara gets a late diagnosis of autism the same year Seung-gil debuts. She starts having interest in him because of the way he skates. This interest carries over to the off-season. She works hard to become an inspiration for other kids with autism and to see Seung-gil again. However, when Sara does see him perform again, it is not what she was expecting.





	Sound Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sara here is autistic in a sense that she is sensitive to light and has to be told things in a straight forward manner to understand them. This does not represent all of the people with autism. Also, her autism is not the focus of this piece, only a feature. Please enjoy!

It had been a rough few years when my 15th birthday arrived. A late diagnosis followed by depression. My lowest score ever, and I tried dating behind my brother's back which meant he never knew I was sad about a breakup. He comforted me anyways. 

The dress I wore this year was like a dirty ran with amber and white rhinestones. Skirt to my calf and a hair in a too tight bun as usual. As I stood in the center of the ice, I made myself forget all about the people who only cared about my "illness", my "abnormality". The lights. It was just me and my dress and the ice and music.

When the tune started, I noticed that it was too loud. Fine. Fine. I could deal with this. Failed my first jump, but my step sequence was pristine. At some point, I just trusted my body and went with it, mentally dimming the music.

Not the best score, but it was the music's fault. They must've ignored the specifications. The swarm of reporters asked if my failure was because of my "disorder". I was quickly scooped away by Michele who barked at the paparazzi before moving me to the bleachers before he went to the ice. Yuuri approached me and asked me if I was ok.

"Yeah. I'd rather not talk about..." I trailed off.

"It's ok. We don't have to." He looked at the ground, then back at me. "They did the same thing when they found out about my anxiety."

I looked up at him hopefully, "Any tips on dealing?"

The Japanese boy nodded, "Don't ever be ashamed of it. You're still you. This diagnosis just gives you the reason."

"Thanks, Yuuri." I smiled at him.

He returned the smile and left. The boys were practicing now. I watched them perform their jumps and spins. Shyly waved to a few before Michele growled at them. There was someone new. He was handsome, but what drew me into him was his method. It was very clear and straight foreward. There was no miscommunication or expecting differently than planned. It was all just right there, but it was beautiful.

I waved my brother over and asked who he was.

"That's Seung-gil Lee. He's from South Korea. Not much is known about him, but he placed 2nd to get here."

"Seung-gil Lee." I said to myself. "His moves are very calculated. Does he ever smile?"

Michele shook his head, "Haven't even seen a confident smirk from him."

I saw him over Mickey's shoulder and smiled a bit.

"Stay away from him, sorella." He held my hands and looked directly into my eyes. "I don't want you fettubf hurt by any guy ever again. Boys--"

I rolled my eyes, "'Boys are never going to treat me as good as you.' I got it."

"Good." A kiss was placed on my cheek. "I've gotta get back."

"Seung-gil Lee." although he'd probably say it as Lee Seung-gil. Yuuri also introduced himself with his surname first. Did Koreans do the same?

Everyone went out to eat after the podium. Bro had gotten 3rd, and I hadn't made it. Milla had gotten 2nd place by a fraction of a point. Her and I had just became friends yesterday. We went to a pizza place with lots of games to play.

The parents pushed tables together for us and them. Mickey worried this place was too loud for me, but it wasn't. I could just tune out nonesense noise like this, especially if I was focused. Right now I was focused on Seung-gil.

I was too nervous to talk to him that time. Couldn't even tell him "bye" when we left.

To make up for it, I learned anything I could about the South Korean male. He had gotten a husky during the off season. It was pretty like him. Getting video of him and his routines was easier since I was part of this world with him.

Seung-gil moved like no one I had seen before. He acted like a "robot" to others, but to me, he wrote his own code.

The next time I saw him, I'd say something to him. I didn't care what my brother said. Seung-gil had to be different in that way too...from other boys that is...right? My "next time" would only happen next year depending on how me, Michele, and Seung-gil Lee placed.

I'd have to redeem myself this year--not just to see the South Korean again--but for all of those like me. I wanted to be a source of inspiration. To do that, I had to stand out for more than my mental difference.

That's were I came with mastering the triple lutz-triple loop. It was the only thing I worked on for months, and I threw myself into it every time. Soon enough, I could do It consistently without falling.

The first time I did it in competition, people gasped and it almost threw me off. At the end, I bowed and saw my coach crying just like I was. Everything inside of me told me that this was one of my best routines yet. I was gonna get off the ice to go hug my brother, but a fan's mother called me to the side.

I went over and saw a boy with a wreath made of leaves, baby's breath, and holly in his hands. His name was Sonny and he was diagnosed with autism at age 5. He was now 10 years old. He had been watching me ever since last year. His special interest had been flower crowns, so he made this one for me. I started to cry more as he put the crown on my head.

"You look like a real princess." He said and I asked if I could hug him.

We embraced and I hurried to the kiss 'n cry to get my highest score ever! Mickey hugged me before I realized the number on the screen was real. The cheers made the stadium so noisy, but I didn't realize it. I prayed to get podium with this score, and I did.

After photos, I headed back to my brother. We left to the hotel instead of eating with the other skaters because we were tired.

The day I saw Seung-gil Lee again, Michele and I were 16. He was very focused. There was no reason for it, at least from my point of view. His practice videos showed perfection for the most part. We both had the problem of landing really hard after jumps.

He had gotten surgery for his knee because of it. It was light surgery, but it had kept him off the ice for weeks. Gladly, he still did well enough to meet me here. The South Korean was right before my brother.

Why was he doing so badly? His arms fell when he jumped and there was a blank look in his eyes where flames usually sparked. One, two, two falls and a stumble. Milla held me back as I tried to stand at the edge. I searched through social media and people were praising him for emoting more. Where?

This was the worst he had ever done! His performance score would certainly show it. Where is the Seung-gil I fell in love with? Love? No, not love, at least not yet. Either way, everything about him was wrong.

“You can do this, Seung-gil Lee!“ I called after another stumble.

It might have just been my imagination, but his fire was lit. Smoothness found its way back into his movements. The end was near, and his score wasn’t good. Seung-gil said he’d give a better performance in the short program.

Mickey was next as Zoro. He kissed my hand after I put on the hat on his head and the mask on his face. Both would be shed early in the performance. My brother did great based on his score, but I was worried about Seung-gil.

I made a tweet:  
I think @seung-gillee doesn’t need to add more emotion. What matters is his passion. Without that, skate is nothing!

During the short programs for females, I felt focused and energized. In the middle of a spin, I thought I saw the South Korean watching, but he wasn’t there at the end.

There wasn’t a bad jump in the piece. So much pride was in me, and my brother hugged me tight. I don’t remember much other than reporters and massaging Michele’s shoulders before his skate. Then Seung-gil Lee.

Yes! This was him! This was the guy that captivated me, but an improved version. I ended up giving him a standing ovation and threw some flowers hoping he’d keep them. Everyone online agreed that he’d done leaps and bounds better than earlier.

Someone had asked what had made him improve, and he replied like a prince.

“Support can come from many places, and even though I felt the encouragement of all my fans, there was an unexpected source of strong support that helped me get into a better mindset. That is why I did better.”

Whoever that unexpected source is, sure is a lucky person is what I thought until later.

I waved at Mickey when he came into view after getting his things from his locker, but lowered my arm when I saw Seung-gil beside him.

“He wanted to say something to you.” My brother motioned grumpily to the black-haired boy.

When Seung-gil made eye contact, I stopped breathing. His eyes were steel and so much unlike the flames I saw before.

“Thank you, Sara Crispino.”

I furrowed my brows, “For what?”

A gentleness came about him, “For your unexpected support.”

“Is that all?” Michele griped.

Seung-gil nodded and shook his head, giving a simple compliment out of manners. When he thanked me for encouraging him, it was more than manners. More than just a robot.

As he went off, I called to him, and he turned around.

“You’re welcome!”

Michele and I returned to our hotel room. Then we went home. I looked at all the plushies and gifts, deciding on which to keep and give away. I thought back to Seung-gil. He thanked me. I was his unexpected source.

One thought stayed in my mind. I really liked him. Since then, I’ve tried to get closer to him, but he keeps his distance. And I’m sure he was just being courteous when he gave me his phone number.

Seung-gil hasn’t told me to stop or that he’s not into me, only that he doesn’t have a reason to be my friend. He’s straight-forward, so he’d tell me to stop if he really hated it...or me. All I have to do is give him a reason.


End file.
